


Premonition of dreams past

by kangeiko



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Poetry, my early fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-02
Updated: 2000-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's POV, written during S3/4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premonition of dreams past

Yesteryear my eyes opened wide  
As I felt the last beat die in my chest.  
Yesteryear, I knew the terror of there being no place to hide  
One fateful hour before that beat came to rest.  
Since then, five score and more - days, months, even years;  
Three - four? - lifetimes' of memories to feel.  
Five score and more, always fighting myself and my fears;  
Five score and more yet! before I finally admit defeat and kneel.

Perhaps, still, five score and more before I am finally put to rest.  
Perhaps three heartbeats instead is all I'll have to wait.  
Until then - life, death, existence itself I'll put to the test!  
A test to engulf those I love along with those dear ones I hate.

Hate - it is a strong emotion to burn inside,  
But burn it shall! Until, like the flame, it burns itself out;  
Yesteryear I wept for the want of a place to hide:  
Tonight, one thing is certain beyond any doubt -

I will watch the rivers run red with mortal blood  
Watch all men, women and children be burned to smouldering ashes  
Watch all goodness be drowned in the inferno's sweet flood  
Watch man turn against man, raise a hand in forty and one lashes -

Whilst you...

Yes, you, your eyes opened wide  
Look up to the heavens; watch the nearing tide -  
As my bloody banner unfurls  
Know that tonight I am Death.  
Destroyer of Worlds.

*

fin


End file.
